


Trois

by dannihowell (iguessicantry)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Infertility, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7632547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iguessicantry/pseuds/dannihowell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Families don’t always have just two parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trois

They were sitting across from him with their eyes drilling into his skull. Their earlier questions had left his mouth dry, hands shaking, and face damp with perspiration. What they had asked was just too much. He loved them, as much as he could possibly love his best friends in the whole universe, yet ironically enough, their request was out of this world.

Phil finally managed to say, “You want me to what?”

Caitlin reached across the table to rest her hand on his arm comfortingly. “We know it’s weird. But, Dan and I have thought about this for months now.”

“Months?” Phil asked, surprised. “You’ve wanted this for months?”

Dan finally spoke up by saying, “You knew we were trying ever since we got married. When the doctor said I couldn’t have kids, things changed for us.”

“But you want me? Why couldn’t you get a donor or something?” Phil said to his best friend.

Caitlin bit her lip and looked back at her husband. “We don’t want our child to be conceived that way. He or she should be made with love, not in some laboratory.”

Phil eyes met Dan’s as they communicated silently. Dan’s face bore no emotion. He looked like when he’d ask Phil to order a pizza or pass the remote. Phil, however, seemed to be growing more overwhelmed by the moment.

“What do you mean ‘made with love’?”

Dan took Caitlin’s hand into his own before answering, “We would like to extend an invitation into our bed.”

Phil stood without a word and went into the kitchen. He couldn’t believe that’s why they came over. He thought they were going to announce a move or the latest guy or girl they were trying to fix him up with. Having married friends was both good and bad. The worst part was that they were always trying to make sure everyone else was married too.

Dan found him a few minutes later and approached him with caution. “What are you thinking?”

Phil scoffed. “My mother always said she wished Caitlin had fancied me instead of you.”

“She can get her wish.”

“Dan, what are you thinking with this idea? We’re best mates. We can’t share a woman. How’s that going to work?”

“Caitlin loves you. I love you. You love us.”

Phil shook his head, still refusing to look up at Dan. “That’s a different kind of love.”

“That’s bullocks and you know it. Don’t act like you don’t remember all those times in uni when you and I would–”

“Stop.”

“She knows. While I love her and married her, I still miss you too. This whole baby thing just got us to talk about it a lot more. And, we won’t be sharing a woman. I’ll be sharing myself with the two of you, and you’ll be doing the same. We’ll be together, the three of us.”

“People don’t live like that.”

“Have you ever heard of a ménage à trois?”

“Dan…” the thirty-year-old whined. “This is more than just sex though.”

“You’re right. We wouldn’t ask this if we didn’t want more out of it. If Caitlin gets pregnant, you will be the father, and so will I. If she doesn’t, we’ll have fun trying.”

“You’ve both gone mental.”

“Why do you think we’ve chosen you? There are loads of men out there who’d love to do this kind of thing as a one night stand.”

“Caitlin wouldn’t stand for it,” Phil told him, knowing the woman as well as Dan did.

“Caitlin only wants two men to be the fathers of her children.” Dan paused. “I can’t do what I promised her. You’re the only other person she wants. We want you in our bed, and we want you in our home, in our lives.” He’d crossed the kitchen floor as he spoke and had Phil pinned against the counter. “I know you love me that way. I could tell. Even when you stood by me as my best man, I knew.”

Phil felt the breath of his best mate, and former fuck buddy, below his ear and on his neck. Soft lips met skin. Phil’s heart caught in his throat. A light gasp left his throat as Dan continued to whisper forget-me-nots and kiss around his exposed collarbone and neck. When Phil had finally managed to open his eyes again, he saw her there, across the kitchen watching with rapt attention.

“Do you love me?” Dan murmured as he moved his hands beneath the hem of Phil’s t-shirt, teasing the skin around his navel.

Both Caitlin and Phil simultaneously answered, “Yes.”

—

The first time had been about building trust. Phil knew that Dan was a jealous lover. He wanted constant reassurance that whomever he was fucking was thinking about him and only him. Dirty talk was not uncommon. Caitlin on the other hand was quiet. She was the type to bit her lip and grasp the sheets.

Phil watched them first before joining. Dan kept asking her, “Do you see him waiting for you? I’m going to love watching you take it all. And, you’re gonna let him fuck you, right? Let him give you pretty babies.”

It wasn’t until that very moment that Phil discovered he had a breeding kink. Leave it to Dan to teach him that one. Ever since uni, Dan’s sexual repertoire had grown. Phil never thought he’d be a part of anything like this but he was glad they had asked him and no one else.

Caitlin mewled, arched her back, and let out an arousing “Fuck!” Dan followed her into orgasm with no trouble. Phil struggled not to follow suit.

Kissing and sucking at his wife’s nipples, Dan pulled out. He dragged his fingers down to Caitlin’s center with the intention of getting her aroused once more. With a few more whispers of encouragement, Caitlin was begging to be fucked by someone, anyone. That had been Phil cue to finally take his place.

She remained laying on her back as she had decided weeks ago. Caitlin, the meticulous planner that she was, knew that if she saw his face was able to kiss him with ease, the whole event would be more passionate. They’re first time would be face to face, only them and sounds of lovemaking.

Indeed, it had slowed down to crawl from the furious coupling Caitlin and Dan had done. Phil took her slowly. He held her hands above her head and kissed her. He looked her in the eyes and told her he loved her.

While Dan was wider, Phil was longer. Caitlin felt him release deep inside as he came. Dan asked her how she felt. She answered, “Loved.”

—

It was three months to the day when Caitlin was overcome with nausea while helping a group of students on their latest history project. After two days of unexplainable vomiting and dizziness, it was clear. The doctor confirmed her suspicions a few days later. All there was left to do was tell Dan and Phil.

Phil worked from home most days so getting him to be at a certain place during wasn’t particularly hard. Dan, however, was harder to get a hold of. As a paralegal, he was pretty much always busy with clients or their lawyers.

When Caitlin got home, she was surprised to find her husband and her best friend snogging on the sofa. She was not so much surprised as she was annoyed. The house was a disgusting mess even though she had cleaned it that morning. The video game they must have been playing was still running in the background.

“It looks like I’ll be cleaning after three children instead of just you two.”

The two men flew apart having realized they were no longer alone.

“Sorry, love. I wasn’t feeling well so Phil came over after I took off work and–”

Phil put up a hand to stop Dan’s rambling as he registered what Caitlin said just a few moments earlier. “Three children? You’re pregnant?”

“You’re pregnant?!” Dan echoed louder.

Caitlin nodded with a proud smile. “Three months along already.”

Both Dan and Phil embraced her, showering Caitlin with kisses and statements of “I love you.”

—-

If having one husband could make a pregnant woman feel secure, then having two made her feel suffocated. Now that Phil had moved in, no matter what she tried to do, Caitlin was always told to sit down or rest by the two of them.

“I can cook dinner tonight guys.”

Dan gently pulled her back onto the couch. It was pretty easy consider she was seven months gone and couldn’t really rise easily in the first place. “Let Phil do it. You need to stay off your feet.”

“I don’t want to stay off my feet,” she shot back. “I am not on bed rest! Let me do what I can. I am an adult. I’m going to be a mother soon and I’d like for the men in my life to respect my wishes!”

“Okay,” Dan sighed, knowing he should never argue with a pregnant woman.

When it came time to decorate the nursery, they let her do all the choosing but none of the lifting. That, she was okay with.

—-

“Hannah Grace Howell.”

“I like it,” Phil said, as he sat by Caitlin’s bed waiting for their daughter to arrive. Throughout the pregnancy, Caitlin struggled to find the right names for her baby. Nothing ever seemed right. Nothing ever seemed to capture her heart. She finally settled on Hannah Grace, naming her after her mother-in-law.

“How do you feel?” Dan asked for the twentieth time.

“I’m wonderfully numb from the waist down,” Caitlin smiled blissfully. She had had enough women regale the pains of childbirth to not even attempt a natural delivery. She figured that the drugs had been concocted for a reason… a very good reason.

A few hours later, the midwife and doctor informed her that it was time to push. The contractions were starting to hurt again so she knew Hannah was ready.

Luckily, there had been minimal shouting and screaming. No one’s testicles were threatened, thank god. Imagine how confused the nurse would have been to see Caitlin screaming at Phil instead of her husband.

—-

Hannah was healthy, chubby, and perfectly beautiful. Dan and Phil couldn’t keep away from her. At this age, she most just slept through the day and woke them up at night. Phil volunteered to take over the night shift since he was awake anyway. Dan had to work in the morning. Caitlin had a year of maternity leave to stay home during the day.

Having this much help and support for one infant was a blessing and a curse. Because Hannah was always in the care of either Dan or Phil, they hadn’t really noticed how much Caitlin did not want to be anywhere near her. They hadn’t noticed how she cringed whenever Hannah cooed or cried. If someone came over for visit, Caitlin shied away from answering questions about the baby or the birth where most mothers would have shared easily.

It didn’t become apparent until Phil got the flu and was not allowed to handle Hannah for fear of spreading the virus to her. Without his intervention, Hannah would lay in her crib crying for hours until she eventually cried herself to sleep. Phil had heard the noise in his half-awake sleep but made no movements or sounds because of the horrible pounding in his head. When Dan arrived home in the evenings, he’d take over from his wife as the dutiful husband he was.

At the end of the sickness, Phil had made up his mind to talk to his lover and mother of his child.

“Why don’t you hold her?” he said as he entered the nursery. Caitlin was standing by the crib watching her child bawl. She was crying as well.

“I can’t.”

“Why not?” he asked softly.

“She’ll know I’m a bad mother.”

“No. That’s not true.”

“Phil, you don’t know what I almost did.”

Phil crossed the threshold, eventually pulling Caitlin closer. “What is it?”

“She wouldn’t stop crying and– and I just wanted her to calm down so I covered her mouth. It wasn’t helping so I thought about putting her in the sink and turning on the water– I wanted to dro…”

The shock of it all overwhelmed them both. Caitlin couldn’t believe what she almost did to her own child– a child she had worked so hard to have. Phil didn’t know what to say. He made her sit in the white wooden rocking chair as he picked up his daughter and worked to soothe her. Within moments, Hannah was calm once more, only needing a change of nappy and cuddle. Once she was settled in her crib, Phil turned his attention back to Caitlin, who couldn’t look anymore pitiful if she tried.

“We’re going to get you help, Dan and I.”

“Do you think I’m a bad mother?”

“No,” he said kissing her on her tear-laden cheek. “Actions speak louder than words, and are definitely louder than thoughts. You’ve been taking care of Hannah even though everything in your body was telling you no. You were honestly trying. You’re a good mother. You’ll be an even better one after we’ve seen a doctor.”

—–

Hannah’s first birthday party was attended by Caitlin’s and Dan’s respective families and friends. The little girl was neither the image of her mother nor her ‘father’. She did not have their brown curls or either bone structure. Rather, her straight hair was practically jet black and her eyes were her mother’s brown ones. The shape of her face was still yet to be determined as she was still quite small. Dan’s mother, the inquisitive woman she is, said, “She doesn’t really look like a Howell, does she? You and your brother and your cousins all have the Howell look. I’m surprised the genes weren’t strong enough.”

Dan shrugged with a practiced smile. “She looks like Caitlin’s family. Their side was stronger I guess.”

Grace Howell was not convinced, especially since Phil was currently holding the birthday girl in his lap. “You know who she really looks like?”

“Who?” Dan asked, opening the fridge door to take out more prepared snacks.

Grace’s voice went low. “I think we should go talk somewhere private.”

Dan let his mother take him upstairs into the main bedroom where the guests would be least likely to wonder. “What is it, Mum?”

“Haven’t you noticed how Caitlin hangs on Phil?”

“What do you mean?”

“They very… chummy.”

“And? We all went to school together since we were like 11. What’s your point?”

“Your best friend and your wife are very touchy with each other,” Grace emphasized. “He’s always around. He’s in all your pictures. Hannah looks just like him.”

“So? They look like people, Mum. We all look alike in one way or another.”

His mother rolled her eyes. “I am going to say this once and it’s only because I’m your mother and I love you. Caitlin is not faithful. Can’t you see? I live hours away and I can see it.”

“Caitlin loves me. You have no clue what you’re talking about.”

“That girl is cheating on you with your best mate, Daniel. I need you to see it with your own eyes. Hannah is not your daughter!”

“I know that!”

Grace took a step back, confused. “You know? You know?!”

“I cannot have my own children, Mum. Phil… He donated…” Dan’s voice cracked. “He’s the reason why we have our own baby.”

Grace covered her mouth in shock and sorrow. She hadn’t meant to hurt him this way. For a man, his virility, or lack of, was a large part of his masculinity. She hadn’t meant to rub it in his face.

“Baby, I’m so sorry. I didn’t know–”

“You were looking out for me, like any good mother would. If Caitlin was the type to cheat on me, I’m glad I have someone who cares enough to point it out.”

She hugged him, her head only coming up to the middle of his chest. Her tears stained his t-shirt.

“We plan to raise Hannah with three parents. She’s mine as much as she is Caitlin’s and Phil’s.”

“I’m sure you all know what you’re doing,” Grace nodded. “We best get back downstairs. My granddaughter’s going to blow out her candles soon.”

—-

Just after Hannah turned two, Caitlin announced she wanted another baby. Both Dan and Phil agreed that if she was ready, so were they. They loved Hannah to death and another baby would be a great addition to their family. Arrangements were made for Hannah to stay with a relative for the night. Her parents had plans.

Later that night, Caitlin sucked on Dan’s leaking cock as Phil pounded into her from behind, hitting her cervix with every thrust. Phil had his finger on her clit, rubbing mercilessly even after she had come. Dan’s fingers gripped her hair. He moaned into Phil’s mouth as he shot his load down her throat.

—–

“Can you say baby, Hannie?”

The toddler giggled as she felt the hard mound of her mother’s stomach.

“Baby! Baby inside?”

“Yeah. There is a baby inside. It’s your little brother,” Caitlin informed her. “Will you be a good big sister?”

Hannah wasn’t sure what a sister was but she nodded anyway. “Me sister.”

“That’s right,” Caitlin laughed, kissing her daughter hair. Hannah soon found interest in the sand pit. Luckily, Caitlin was able to sit on a bench close by. They went home not long after because the autumn sun set much earlier than usual.

Caitlin pushed open the gate into their garden, currently strewn with fallen leaves. There were two cars in the driveway so both men were home on time. She smiled.

“Daddy car!” Hannah pointed out from the stroller Caitlin pushed.

“Daddy’s home,” Caitlin answered back. She opened the front door and was greeted by the smell of takeaway. Perfect. She had been craving the stuff since the beginning of this pregnancy. She could barely stomach anything when she was pregnant with Hannah but this baby loved Chinese food.

She got Hannah out of her stroller, jacket and shoes so that the toddler could run and greet whomever she came across first.

Phil’s exclamation of, “Hannah-bear!” gave Caitlin a clue as to who Hannah found first.

As she was put away the stroller, Caitlin felt strong arms wrap around her middle. Just from his cologne alone, she knew it was Dan. She stood and turned around in his arms, noticing the smirk on his face.

“What’s your problem?” she asked.

“Haven’t seen my wife all day,” he said, switching to a pout. She sympathized and gave him a peck on the lips.

“Phil gave me more than a kiss,” Dan informed her.

“He must have missed you more,” she said with a sarcastic tone. “Speaking of… Phil!”

“Yeah?” she heard him call back.

“Dan says you gave him more than a kiss for his glorious homecoming.”

“That’s a lie. I actually smacked him for wearing his shoes in the house again.”

Caitlin giggled while Dan sported a look of betrayal.

“To be fair, it was more than a kiss. It hurt.”

“You big lying baby.”

Hannah toddled back into the living room and reached up for Dan when she saw him. She planted a wet sloppy kiss on his cheek without prompting.

Dan grinned and kissed the toddler back. “See, at least I know she loves me.”

Caitlin rolled her eyes playfully then proceeded into the kitchen to have dinner with her family.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr  
> [dannihowell](https://danni-howell.tumblr.com/)


End file.
